


Your Hot Futa Big Sister Fucks You To Sleep Tonight

by MyNameMadeYouSmiley



Series: FDom [29]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Adults, Anal Sex, Convincing You, Cuddling, Cumming Inside Of You, F/M, Filling You Up, Fingering You, From Slow and Gentle To Fast and Hard, Fucking Your Ass Crack, Futa, Gentle Fdom, Incest, Kissing, Lube, Possible ASMR, Seduction, Slippery Sounds, Sneaking In Your Bed, Taboo, Teasing, Upclose and Personal, Whispering, at night, gwa, pronebone, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley
Summary: Synopsis: Your hot big sister sneaks into your bed. You're werided out at first when she wants to cuddle and stuff and she pretends as if she don't knwo what you mean. Soon everything changes though, when she starts to seduce you.. slowly, step by step..
Relationships: Female/Male
Series: FDom [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070372
Kudos: 22





	Your Hot Futa Big Sister Fucks You To Sleep Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> 18+ content. If you're under the age of 18, please leave.
> 
> Any changes & improvements to the script are welcome.
> 
> SFX is optional, but for this script I think it would make it so much better with SFX.

[Sheet/covers sounds, big sis is getting on the bed]

[Interrupted] Oh, hey little bro.. you're not sleeping yet?

Umm don't mind me.. I just.. I wanna sleep here tonight, okay?

I mean do I *need* a reason?

Well.. I simply missed sleeping you with you, alright?

And cuddling too, so turn to your side and I'm just gonna wrap my arms around you..

Mmm like this..

And now just.. go back to sleep..

[Chuckle] Stop squirming.. what's the matter..

What, are you too big to be a little spoon?

So what, you wanna be a big spoon and wrap your arms around *me*?

You want me to leave? Why?

Oh come on, how is it uncomfortable, you got plenty of space over here..

[Short pause]

Oh..

So now a big sister cuddling with her little brother is weird?

And why is it weird?

No, I don't know what you mean.

You must be thinking about something perverted then.

[Chuckle]

What are you thinking about little bro?

[Chuckle] Come on! You can tell me!

What, is it because I'm only wearing a bra and you can feel my body pressed up against you?

Is *that* what makes you so uncomfortable?

Don't worry, I won't take it off.

I mean unless.. you asked me to or something, right? But you won't do it so..

[Chuckle] Just joking..

Or am I?

[Chuckle]

You're just *too* fun to tease..

This is exactly why I came here tonight..

Because you're just so goddamn cute..

[Give few quick kisses[

[Chuckle]

Mmm.. I wish I knew what you're thinking about doe..

I know you caught me in the shower once and you know I have a cock.. and you can definitely feel it pressed up against you so..

Is that what got you squirming?

Are you afraid I'm gonna just.. stick it in?

[Chuckle]

I mean.. if you weren't my little brother..

Mmm..

[Chuckle]

You know, it's not gay by the way..

I mean if.. you know.. I fucked your ass and.. came inside of you.. it wouldn't be gay.

You know why?

Cause I'm a girl.. and it's a girlcock..

It's kinda like a pussy but built in the opposite direction..

Well.. *kinda* but not really.. you get what I'm trying to say..

And.. by the way anal sex is not bad or anything..

It can feel really good..

You can apply lots of lube, spit and stuff.. and then prepare it..

Gently stretch it out.. slowly..

And *then* go at it..

[Short pause]

Why am I telling you all this? Well.. because..

Mmm I'm not gonna lie little bro, your ass feels *really* good against me..

I don't know if you noticed me getting harder or not but..

[Moan] Fuck.. I just..

It makes me really wanna do it..

You know.. put it in and fuck you..

Yea I know.. I know how that sounds..

So fucked up right? But.. there's something hot about it too..

I mean.. I'm older than you..

I'm your hot big sis..

Don't you want to like.. submit to me?

Let me do whatever I want to you?

[Moan] Come on, you know you do..

Having sex with your own sister sounds so wrong but..

The fact that it's wrong..

Forbidden..

That's what makes it so fucking hot..

We're not supposed to do it..

Mmm but we can..

Just say yes little bro..

[Whisper] Lemme fuck your ass..

[Give gentle kisses here and there]

[Chuckle] Yeah, I know.. I know I'm fucked up..

Mmm.. I'm a bad big sister..

[Whisper] And you know you love it..

Don't you little bro..

[Kiss]

Admit it..

You want me to get on top of you and just.. [Moan] fuck the shit of out you..

Mmm I promise I will fuck you so good that you will sleep like an angel afterwards..

[Give gentle kisses]

[Whisper] Let me have you little bro..

You feel how hard I am..

It won't even take long before I finish..

If you don't want it, atleast do it for me..

Okay?

Look, I even have lube with me here..

Mhm, I came in prepared..

I had this on my mind the entire day..

So.. don't worry, I'm gonna make sure you enjoy it too..

Even more, you're gonna *love* it..

Okay?

Alright.. I'm just gonna get completely naked now..

[Taking off whatever is on her, stripping sounds or sheet/covers]

Mmm there.. now..

[Moan] Can you feel how big I am and how *hard* I am for you?

[Moan] Yeah, I'm nowhere near the small size..

Bet you couldn't see properly when you caught me in the shower, could you..

Mmm.. I could get off just by brushing my cock against your pants and your back like this..

[Moan] That's how much this turns me on..

Don't you like it little bro?

Don't be shy.. you can tell me..

[Moan] Yea, you can tell big sis..

[Just give out sexy moans here and there for a little bit]

Okay.. I think I want you naked now little bro..

Mmmhm, I wanna feel that ass..

[Stripping or sheet/covers sounds]

There we go..

Mmm.. [Light spank]

[Chuckle]

[Moan] Such a perfect butt..

You don't mind if I brush my cock against it, right?

Wait, lie down on your stomach for me..

[Bed sounds]

Yeah, like that, perfect..

Now I'm gonna get on top of you and put my cock riiight here..

[Bed sound]

[Moan] Right here, right on your tight little ass crack..

Mmm.. yeah..

[Moan] Fuck..

[Moan]

Hold on, lemme put some lube here..

Yea, right here, right between your cheeks..

Spread them for me little bro..

I'm just gonna..

[Moan] Fuck yes.. right between those ass cheeks..

Does the lube feel nice?

Mmm it's gonna feel even better inside of you.. trust me..

[Moan]

Now.. lemme just put my cock right back in here and fuck you like this..

[Slippery sounds]

[Moan] Yeah, lemme fuck that perfect little crack..

[Moan] Give me those cheeks..

[Moan] Squeeze my cock with them..

[Moan] Yeah.. lemme fuck you like this for a little bit..

[Just give out sexy moans here and there for a little bit, slippery sounds]

Holy shit it's so nice..

I can't wait to go inside of you little bro..

[Moan] I'm gonna fuck you so fucking good..

Mmm you're gonna beg me for more after I'm done with you..

[Moan]

Okay, let's see..

Let's see how tight you are..

I'm gonna lube up my finger for you and then stick it in your ass, okay?

Don't worry, I've done this *countless* of times..

I'll be very careful..

Mmm.. oh yea, that should be good enough..

Are you ready little bro?

First I'm gonna just massage your butt for a little bit..

[Slippery sounds]

[Moan] Like this..

[Moan] And now..

Ready?

[Moan as she sticks it in, slippery sounds continue]

There we go..

Mmm that went in pretty easily..

It doesn't hurt, right?

Good..

And does it feel nice? 

Yeah? See? Told you..

Mmm.. I wonder if..

Lemme try to put a second finger inside of you..

I might aswell just lube up all of my fingers.. hold on.

[Stop slippery sounds]

Mmm.. there..

Now..

[Moan] One..

And.. are you ready?

[Moan] Two..

[Slippery sounds from now on again]

[Moan] Oh wow.. that wasn't a problem neither..

Good boy.. look at you little bro..

Mmm.. I bet you can take three fingers..

Let's see..

Mmm..

[Moan as as she puts in third finger]

Holy fuck..

Three fingers inside of you..

It looks like you have the most perfect little asshole little bro..

It doesn't seem like you need any harder stretching at all..

Your hole is pretty flexible.. that's amazing..

[Moan] Fuck..

Have you ever.. played with your ass before?

No? Are you sure?

[Chuckle]

[Moan] Damn..

It looks like I can just stick my cock right in..

Just wow little bro..

[Moan]

Alright.. lemme get right into it then..

[Stop the slippery sounds]

I'm gonna put lots and lots of that lube on my cock now..

Juuust like that..

Juuust for my good little boy..

Mmm..

[Chuckle]

There..

[Slippery stroking sounds]

[Moan] You hear that little bro?

[Moan] I love how that sounds..

An overload of lube..

So nice and slippery..

[Continue slippery stroking and giving moans here and there for a little bit]

Alright, now lie still for me little bro..

I'm gonna slowly put it inside of you..

Juuust... like... this..

[Moan] Oh yeah.. oh yeah..

[Moan] Oh fuck..

[Moan] Yes little brother.. lemme inside.. lemme inside..

[Moan] Fuck.. just a little deeper..

[Moan] Just a little deeper..

[Moan] Oh my gosh yes..

That's it..

Mmm.. finally..

Wow.. I can't believe I just opened you up like this and you took it..

[Moan] You're so perfect..

I knew I had to shoot my shot with you..

[Moan] Your ass is so tight..

I could bust a nut just feeling you like this..

[Moan] But don't worry, I can hold it in, I can hold it in..

[Moan] So good..

Okay, I'm gonna start thrusting now okay?

Mmm.. I'll go slow and gentle at first..

[Slow slippery thrusting sounds from now on, & sexy, soft moans here and there]

Mmm so how does it feel to be beneath me like that..

Feels so right, right?

Mmm.. me taking control..

Dominating you..

Being on top of you..

[Moan] Fucking you..

Heh.. I'm glad you're enjoying it little bro..

Cause I'm *loving* it right now..

[Continue slow slippery thrusting sounds, & sexy, soft moans here and there for a little bit, no talking]

Mmm.. this ass feels so good..

Do you think I can pick up the pace a little bit?

Yeah? Can I fuck you the way *I* want it now?

Mmm.. alright then little bro..

But I hope you know what you're asking for..

And I hope that you can handle it once I really do what I want to do..

Oh yeah? You think you can?

Heh, alright.. say no more little brother..

[Moan] Say no more..

Here it goes..

Just remember you asked for it..

[Fast slippery thrusting sounds from now on, & faster breathing/more intense moans here and there from now on]

How's that huh?

Is it too much to handle yet?

No? [Chuckle]

You're better than I thought.

[Just fast slippery thrusting sounds, & faster breathing/moans here and there for a little bit, no talking]

That's it, take it little bro..

Take it!

Take big sister's cock..

[Whispering from now on]

Fucking take it like a good boy..

Yea.. you like when big sis is up and close and personal with you, don't you?

You like feeling my whole body pressed up against you as I'm *fucking* you hard from behind?

I'm gonna fuck you like this until I finish..

That's right, I'm gonna be right in your ear, pressed up *so* tightly against you..

Mmm and you're gonna be my good boy and just *take* it..

[Just fast slippery thrusting sounds, & faster breathing/moans here and there for a little bit, no talking]

Fuck, fuck, fuck..

[Give kisses everywhere]

*Fuck* I just want to cum for you so bad..

Should I hold it in? Or should I just give it to you already huh?

Tell me what you want little brother..

Don't be shy baby.. tell big sis..

Mmm..

[Just fast slippery thrusting sounds, & faster breathing/moans here and there for a little bit, no talking]

Yeah? You want me to cum for you?

Alright, I'm gonna cum right in your ass then..

Yeah, I'm gonna fill you up little bro..

I'm gonna fill you up so good..

Just. Like. This!

[Orgasm, stop the fast fuck sounds, optional few final thrusts]

Oh my god yes..

[Moan] Fuck..

Yes.. so good..

So fucking good..

[Moan]

[Chuckle] See? I told you I was going to fill you up..

My cum is leaking out of you even with my cock still inside of you..

Mmm.. you like it, don't you..

Ye you naughty boy..

[Chuckle]

[Give gentle kisses for a few seconds]

[No longer whispering]

Alright..

Mmm.. [Light spank]

Do you want me to stay here for the whole night?

I would love to..

Yea? Heh, okay..

C'mere then, cuddle up..

What? Oh, nah, we will clean this up tomorrow.. if it's still there..

I mean unless it bothers you but.. I like the feeling of my cum all over here.. don't you?

Mmm.. we will take a shower in the morning, plus.. I'm not sure if I'm even done with you yet little bro..

[Chuckle]

Mmm I might wake up later and want some of that ass again..

But not right now.. I'm good for now..

So let's try to sleep little bro..

[Kiss]

Good night..

[Whisper] Sweet dreams..

[Whisper] Little brother..


End file.
